


Is It True? (a fanvid)

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: A Hansanna fanvid from May 2014, set to "Is It True?" by Yohanna.





	Is It True? (a fanvid)




End file.
